


Fight or...

by LiseyLou



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiseyLou/pseuds/LiseyLou
Summary: John & Lise have their first real fight - is the make up sex worth it?   You bet..
Relationships: John Cardinal & Lise Delorme, John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fight or...

Lise unlocked the front door to the cabin and tried to quell the feelings of rage that had been building inside of her on the car journey home. She and Cardinal had been out for dinner to a new local restaurant on hazy Saturday evening. It was her fault, she mused, they should have just stayed at home but she thought it would be fun to get dressed up and go out. She purposely let the door swing behind her and vaguely saw his hand quickly reach out to stop it from smacking him in the face as he stepped inside.  
He huffed out a breath as he closed the door behind him and ventured into the lion’s den.

“Will you please talk to me?”

“Oh, remembered that I exist have you?” She spat as she stomped upstairs to their bedroom. He followed her wearily. He was too old for this, he thought to himself as he discarded his jacket on the chair. He looked over at her, standing at the chest of drawers. She was gorgeous, her hair was down and in soft waves around her face. She was wearing a black, long sleeved, wrap around dress that tied at her waist and stopped just below her knee with black ankle boots.

She was taking off her jewellery with her back to him.

“What did I do?” he asked, genuinely confused. He had been thinking all the way home as she had ignored him what it could have been. They had a nice dinner and as they were leaving, they had bumped into a couple that he had known for a long time - their son had gone to school with Kelly. It was after that that Lise started acting as though he’d done something wrong.

She turned to face him looking amazed that he even had to ask. She put her hands on her hips and he knew he was really in trouble now.

“Who am I to you John? Really, I want to know because you don’t seem to have a clue!” she said, her voice raised and her eyes flashing at him.

“What are you talking about? You..you’re my partner and you’re my best friend! You know I think the terms girlfriend and boyfriend don’t really suit us but why are you asking me that?” he stuttered almost afraid to answer in case it stoked her anger any further.

“Well, that was very articulate. It’s just a shame none of that entered your mind when we ran into your friends. You didn’t know how to introduce me to them so, what you just thought you’d skip it altogether and leave me standing there like a stranger?!” She exhaled sharply as she fumbled with the catch on her bracelet. 

He made a move towards her as if to help and she turned away from him in frustration, 

“I can do it!” she couldn’t do it and finally just gave up and turned to her earrings instead.

“Lise, I’m sorry, I’m just not used to being out as a couple yet. When they called me over I just didn’t know what to say and…”

“You let go of my hand,” she accused, with sadness now replacing the anger in her eyes.

John thought back to earlier in the restaurant. Had he done that? She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor before she spoke again,

“Here’s how my night ended. We got up to leave and you took my hand to help me out of my chair and held onto it as we were walking out of the restaurant. As your friend called out to you, you dropped my hand as if it were a red-hot poker! You proceeded to talk to them jovially about how much the children had grown and how many years you have known each other and completely ignored the fact I was standing right beside you. Until the guy’s wife introduced herself to me. All I could say was my name and then you hustled me out of there as quickly as possible!”

John’s stomach dropped and he sank into the chair beside the bed. He rubbed his hand across his face roughly and shook his head.

“Lise, I don’t know what to say I didn’t even realise I’d done that.”

Her hands went back on her hips…

“Oh I know, you didn’t even realise that I was there for most of the conversation! You know what I think? You think it’s great that we are together behind closed doors but the minute we go somewhere together your back is up. I was under the impression that you wanted a life partner, not a fuck buddy.” As soon as the last sentence was out of her mouth she regretted it. She knew he wasn’t like that. She knew he loved her and wanted to be with her but at the same time she had watched him basically deny her existence when they were out and about together sometimes and it hurt her. Now she’d had a few glasses of wine she had finally plucked up the courage to tell him. Well, she’d well and truly opened that door by the look on his face. Not so much opened but pretty much kicked it down…

“Lise, how can you say that? You know I love you! You also know that I’m a man that was with the same woman for most of his life and this is all new to me. If I was just looking for someone to fuck, don’t you think I would have picked someone less complicated than you?”

Oh My God, she was going to kill him.

“Less complicated than me? What the hell does that mean?” She was absolutely seething with rage.

He shut his eyes momentarily trying to calm down. They had not had an argument like this before. Usually it was just absent-minded bickering that he could end by kissing her. This, was getting out of hand.

“I just meant that I would have picked a stranger, not someone who was my friend or would have been in my life no matter what. Look I’m sorry, I said I was and I meant it. I will try to do better from now on, I promise.” He said, trying to reason with her.

Tears stung at her eyes because now she had to ask the thing she had been afraid to but it was now or never.

“Are you ashamed to be with me?” she asked quietly.

He jumped up out of his chair and angrily started towards the door. He had to get out into the fresh air. He felt her hand grip his arm tightly.

“You didn’t answer me. For God’s sake John, stop treating me like I’m going to shatter!”

And there it was. He knew he had been doing it, she knew he’d been doing it but neither of them had brought it up until now. He turned around and wriggled out of her grasp.

“Stop trying desperately to pick a fight with me!” he countered as he towered over her, even when she had heels on.

She unconsciously took a step back due to the tone of his voice – his face softened immediately. He wouldn’t hurt her, she knew that but as a child shouting was normally followed by a slap from her father and it was hard to get over, after all these years.

“Lise, please let’s stop this. Come here.” He sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand out. She deliberately sat down just out of his reach. He rolled his eyes and turned towards her.

“Do you know what they say about us?” he asked her sharply. She looked confused and shook her head.

“Everyone in this god damn town is talking about us. They are saying that we’ve been sleeping together since you moved here – whilst we were both married. Whilst my wife was in the hospital and now we’re walking around like everything’s cool since we’ve got rid of our significant others!” 

John got up and started to pace – the mere thought of this idle gossip made his anger rise again. Lise looked horrified as he went on.

“To say nothing of the fact that we’ve now built this new home and I’ve retired. You’ve taken over as DS. I’m a kept man or I’m your sugar Daddy – our age difference is disgraceful etc.” 

“John, who gives a shit what anyone thinks? We know who we are!” Lise rose slowly but did not walk towards him.

“Listen, you’ve got to stop comparing me to Catherine.” Well now he was angry, he kicked off his shoes and socks and turned his back on Lise.

“It’s been nearly two years that we’ve been together, and this is the first honest to God fight we’ve had. You are always the first to back down, to walk away. That isn’t natural.  
You’ve got to stand up for what you think and what you want even if those things are the complete opposite of what I’m saying.” Lise decided if she was going to get things off her chest then she may as well keep going.

John leaned on the chest of drawers and looked it over. They had automatically put their things side by side – her perfume, her hairspray, her make up and her jewellery box. When she moved in, he loved coming home to see her things laid out. It banished the loneliness he had felt. He turned to her, 

“I’ve spent my life trying to talk the person that I’m living with down. Trying to intercept her moods and prevent things from escalating...” he sighed as he looked down at his bare feet on the fluffy rug she had chosen, “it’s a hard habit to break.” He said sadly.

She felt awful. She needed to say the things that she had just said but it didn’t mean she liked hurting his feelings.

“I guess we could both do better. I promise to say what’s on my mind instead of giving you the silent treatment and you don’t have to be the peace maker every time – argue back if you want to, I can take it.” She caught his gaze and gave him a wry smile. He gave her one back and her chest tightened. She loved this man so much. He was flawed, as was she and she needed to give him more of a break. She leaned against the wall with her back to it and watched him take of his belt and discard it onto the chair along with his jacket.

He walked towards her and she went to meet him halfway, but he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back against the wall.

“You can take it, can you?” he said as she inhaled sharply as he pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the wall. The height of her heels gave her a bit of an advantage but he was still taller than her by a good few inches. She gave him the slightest of nods in response and he took the drawstring of her dress and untied it. He took apart the two sides of her dress and left it hanging on her arms as he drew back slightly to look at her. She had gotten dressed whilst he was in the shower earlier and he hadn’t seen what was underneath it.

She was wearing a lacy black bra with matching panties and black, hold up stockings. He was breathing heavily now as he looked into her hooded eyes. He bent down and took off her boots one by one, helping her balance and then discarding them across the room. She dropped her head back against the wall with a thud, argument forgotten – name about to be forgotten if he was about to do what she thought he was going to do.

Settling on his knees he ran his hands from her ankle to her hip – fingertips achingly close to her centre. He gently put his fingers at the top of the hold up and pulled it slowly down her leg and then off completely. He was killing her – he knew it but that didn’t necessarily mean she wanted him to stop.

He repeated the same action with the other leg and then ran his hands up both of her smooth legs until he reached the top of her delicate panties. 

"Shame, I liked these..” he said running his hands over the front and then the back of them, cupping her ass briefly and making her gasp.

“John.” She pleaded with him but to no avail. He continued to lightly ghost his fingers over the material until he was able to put his fingers straight through them, shredding them until they fell to the floor. She could not believe he’d just done that!

“John, those were expensive!!” She said half heartedly as she now realised there was nothing between her and his mouth.

“Looks like you’ll have to buy some more….or stop wearing them altogether.” He said as he gently ran his finger through her soaking wet folds.

“Oh god…” panties forgotten, she thought to herself. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating to him and he ignored the discomfort in his knees as he brought his mouth up to taste her. Her long, low moan told him he was on the right track, trailing his hands up to cup her breasts through her bra. She threaded her hands through his hair as his pace increased. Her breath came out in shaky, short gasps as she neared her release. He wouldn’t let up for a moment and put his hand against her stomach, bracing her to the wall as her legs began to shake.

At the last second he plunged his fingers inside her whilst sucking her clit and that was all she needed to come undone before him. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she struggled to stay upright. He lapped at her gently as her breathing returned to normal and then hefted himself to his feet with a grunt. Clearly she was still out of it or she would normally have taken the opportunity to tease him about his creaky bones.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. Her tongue wrestled with his as she tasted herself on it – feeling her desire for him increase once again. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, holding her to him by her hips.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked her softly. She smiled at him and stroked his stubbly cheek for a moment.

“Well, you won’t know this but when you fight, they say it’s not really over until you have make-up sex.” She kissed him again and pulled back, letting her dress fall to the floor.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you right.” She said huskily as she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, allowing him to pull it from her body and marvel at her gorgeous naked form for a second. She stepped towards him once again and divested him of his t-shirt and flicked open the buttons of his fly, pushing his pants and his boxers down to his ankles. As he carefully kicked them off she licked her lips at the sight of his erection.

She pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him. Placing a kiss to the head, she began to pump the shaft gently using her mouth and her hand. As she looked up at him he smoothed her hair back from her face and shut his eyes as she increased the pressure for a moment before letting him fall from her mouth with an obscene pop.

She climbed up on top of him as he fell back onto the bed and kissed him hard as his length rubbed along her folds making her moan into his mouth. He gripped her tightly and rolled her over until he was on top of her. He kissed down her throat to her chest and then her breasts. Sucking the peaks into his mouth alternately and driving her crazy with each swipe of his tongue.

She ran her fingers down until she could grip his ass – urging him to enter her. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and reached between them – running the tip of his cock along her slick folds for a second. Her eyes rolled back at the sensation and though she might pass out if he didn’t push inside her right now.

As he was about to, he stopped short and looked into her eyes. 

“You asked me earlier, who you were to me?” She searched his face as he slowly entered her, letting out a guttural groan as her walls tightened around him.

“You are mine, Lise.” he said possessively as he drove into her again and again. She held onto his shoulders and one hand gripped the back of his neck tightly. If any other  
man had said this to her, she’d have been out the door but him? She wanted to be his, she wanted him to possess her because she trusted him to give himself over to her in the same way. They would still be equals but yes, she was his.

“I’m yours John, I’ve always been yours,” she choked out as he kept up his dizzying pace for a while longer until he felt the pressure building inside of him.

He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit with her thumb, starting her decent to coincide with his.

“Come with me, Lise,” he implored her as he captured her lips and swallowed the moans coming from the woman he loved.

He thrust into her again and she let go with a shout. He thrust into her again once, twice, as her short nails dug into his ass and he spilled into her with a force that he didn’t know he had inside himself.

They lay panting in each other’s arms unable to speak for a several minutes as their breathing slowed to a normal pace once again. She smoothed the hair back from his face and whispered,

“Je t’aime” he hummed his response but she knew what he meant.

They would get there – together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys - just an idea that came to me yesterday. Pretty sure their fights would be epic!


End file.
